


Thirteenth and O fanart

by Oksenia



Series: Art [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oksenia/pseuds/Oksenia
Summary: Fanart inspired by fluffysfics' 'rewriting history'
Relationships: The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: Art [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Thirteenth and O fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffysfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffysfics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [shattered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509387) by [fluffysfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffysfics/pseuds/fluffysfics). 



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you fluffy for all my pain 🖤🤗


End file.
